New Canadian Ghostbusters 1x01 Initium
by Jay Tigran
Summary: Something strange is going on, something's wrong, and Egon's not happy about it at all. The containment unit has been breached, but the ghosts have disappeared. Until two familiar spectres show up to wreak havoc in Nova Scotia, Canada. But who ya gonna' c


Initium Fade from black.

A mall, the remnants of some kind of goo covers the walls. Around the mall, people are too afraid to move. As well, the doors are covered in this goo, sealing the mall shut. Pan around to a backdoor, blown open by some great force.

_**Ghosts.   
Some people believe they are nothing but fairy tales, something to scare kids into being good. Others see them as religious phenomenon, something to base a belief system off of. And others still think of them as spirits of the deceased roaming the earth on a level most people can't quite comprehend.   
But the vast majority of the world populous would rather dismiss them as nothing at all, figments of imagination. And if they choose to not see something, to not believe in something, then power to them.**_

Pan around to a young man with dark brown hair, blue eyes and a goatee; wearing a gray uniform with a No-Ghost logo on his right arm; holding a strange type of gun attached to a metal back pack. In front of him are two spirits; both surrounded in electrical energy; they appear to be wearing old and tattered prison clothes. The only real difference is that one is really skinny, while the other is grossly obese.

_**Me? I know they're real. I know all to well. How? Well, when your staring at two grotesque, electric class six's that are really pissed off at you, and you have an unlicensed nuclear accelerator strapped to your back, you know they're real. This is my story, the beginning of the Canadian Ghostbusters.**_

The two ghosts lunge at the young man, he aims his gun up and presses the trigger.

Fade in to cityscape of Halifax, Nova Scotia. May 20th.   
Cut to an exterior shot of a 12 story apartment building.   
Cut to interior hallway of the third floor of the apartment building.

A tall, middle-aged man with light brown hair carries a box labeled "Jay" through the hall, towards room 305. He has on a brown leather jacket and blue jeans. Following behind him is a tall young man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a goatee, wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans. He is also carrying a box labeled "Jay."

"Hey Ray," the young man calls, "thanks again for letting me stay with you while I'm in college."

"No problem Jay," Ray calls back, smiling, "always glad to lend a hand to my favorite nephew."

"Ray," Jay says, smiling back, "I'm your only nephew."

Ray puts the box down and unlocks room 305. Inside it's a two bedroom apartment with a bathroom, kitchen, and living room. They both carry in the boxes and set them down in the living room.   
A short young woman with brown hair and blonde bangs wearing a purple shirt with "Princess" written across the front and blue jeans comes through the door carrying a smaller box with "Jay" written on it.

"Yah Ray, thanks again. Finding a place to stay is really difficult." She says.

"Anytime Mellie, you & Jay are welcome for as long as you need." Ray says, "How much more is left?"

"Just a couple boxes I think." Jay says.

"So Ray, Jay tells me you were one of the Ghostbusters from back in the 80's." Mellie says, striking up a conversation.

"Well, he doesn't lie." Ray smirks, "but that was a long time ago."

"You'll have to tell us some stories later." Mellie says, smiling.

"We'll see." Ray smirks, "let's get the rest of the boxes first."

Fade to a cityscape of New York City.   
Cut to an exterior shot of GBHQ.   
Cut to interior of basement.

A tall, middle-aged man with dirty blonde hair and red-rimmed glasses walks down the stairs and over towards the Ecto-Containment Unit. A green, gelatinous ghost flies in through the ceiling towards the tall man.

"Hey Slimer." The tall man greets.

"Hiya Egon." Slimer calls back, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Checking the containment unit. My P.K.E. Meter's have been picking up a weird fluxuation in PK valances lately." Egon replies.

"Oh, ok." Slimer mumbles.

Suddenly, an alarm sounds within the basement, and a red light begins to flash.

"Oh no." Egon mutters as he runs to the containment unit. Slimer starts panicking in mid-air.

Egon checks the readings of the containment unit, his eyes growing wider.

The door at the top of the stairs swings open and a tall young man and a short, gothic woman run in.

"Eduardo! Kylie! Get out of here!" Egon orders as he pushes a series of buttons on the containment unit.

"But Egon!" Kylie yells. A bolt of electricity surges from the containment unit to Egon, sending him flying back away from the unit. A flash of white light emits from the now open containment unit.

Cut to Ext. GBHQ.

Kylie and Eduardo run out of the building just as the roof blows off. A stream of ecto-plasmic energy flies from the roof of the building. 

"Shit." Eduardo mutters, "this is bad man, very bad."

Emergency vehicles are heard in the distance as Eduardo and Kylie watch the energy fly from the building.

Cut to New York Cityscape with ecto energy shooting into the sky.

Spectral bodies begin to form and fly away from the energy until suddenly a giant gateway opens above the firehouse, pulling all spectral energies into it.

Cut to Ext. Firehouse

"What is that?" Eduardo asks. Kylie, checking her PKE Metre, looks up, eyes wide open.

"It's a cross-dimensional gateway." Kylie answers, unsure of what to do. Slimer flies out of the firehouse, panicking like mad. His tail begins to fly towards the portal.

"HELP!" Slimer yells as he is pulled towards the gateway.

The ecto-energy stream dissipates and quickly disappears into the gateway along with Slimer and any ghost that tried to escape into the world. The gateway shrinks and eventually disappears as quickly as it had appeared.

Egon stumbles out of the smoking firehouse, coughing and weezing.

"Egon, what happened?" Kylie asks, helping him out of the building.

"The containment unit was breached..." Egon stutters on his words.

"No kidding man, tell me something I don't know." Eduardo says sarcastically.

"It was breached from the inside." Egon says, looking crossly at Eduardo.

Cut to Cityscape of New York City   
Fade to Cityscape of Dartmouth   
Cut to Ext. Mic Mac Mall

A much smaller version of the portal that the spiritual energy flew into in New York opens up behind a trash dumpster, two balls of energy shoot out and fly into the mall.

Cut to Int. Mic Mac Mall

"You sure Jay was okay with us leaving to find him a birthday present?" Ray asks, looking into stores from the mall.

"Oh sure, he loves unpacking and organizing things, he'll spend two hours just arranging our movies alphabetically." Mellie smirks.

They continue down the mall a ways until a scream is heard. Ray turns around, Mellie spinning on her heels, to see Tony Scoleri, the skinnier half of the infamous Scoleri Brothers, dragging a woman behind him across the floor. He grins demonically and throws the woman across the mall, smashing her into a glass elevator. Ray stares in disbelief as Mellie screeches. 

"I...it can't be..." Ray stutters, not believing his eyes.

"What're you babbling about?" Mellie asks in a panic. 

Nunzio Scoleri comes through a wall close to Ray & Mellie, nearly grabbing her as it flies by.

"Just a minute Mellie," Ray says, looking for his cell phone. He finds it in his jeans pocket, and quickly dials his home number.

Cut to Int Ray's apt.

Jay is organizing his movies alphabetically on a movie rack. The phone rings, startling him.

"Y'ello?" Jay answers.

"Jay, this is important, go into the very back of the closet at the end of the hall, you should find a gray jumpsuit and a big suitcase. Get them here to the Mic Mac Mall right away." Ray orders.

"Ok, but why?" Jay asks, a little confused.

"Just do it, there's a major paranormal disturbance here and I need that equipment right away!"

"Got it." Jay says, hanging up the phone. He runs down the hall and swings open the closet door, he digs behind the shirts hanging up and finds a gray jumpsuit placed over a big, black suitcase. The jumpsuit has the traditional No-Ghost logo on the right arm and a black nametag with "STANTZ" written in red letters.

"Wow." Jay says in amazement. He throws the jumpsuit over his shoulder and grabs the suitcase. He goes to leave when the weight of the case pulls him back. 

"Ok, if I can't carry this, how am I gonna get it to the mall on my bike?" Jay ponders to himself. He opens the suitcase to see a Proton Pack, P.K.E. Metre, Ecto-Goggles and a Ghost Trap. Jay smiles to himself as he gets an idea.

Fade to the garage used by tenants of Ray's apartment building.

Within are a few cars, and a navy blue Harley Davidson motor bike. Jay walks up to the motor bike wearing the jumpsuit and the Proton Pack; the jumpsuit a l ittle loose on him. The goggles, PKE Metre, and Trap all strapped on his belt.

"Geeze this stuff is heavy." Jay mutters as he puts on his helmet and mounts the Harley. He revs it up and squeels out of the building.

Cut to Ext. Mic Mac Mall.

The wail of sirens fill the air as police cruisers surround the building. The officers quickly get out, taking point at different exits around the building. One officer tries opening a door but is met by an ecto-electric surge forcing her away from the building.

Ambulances quickly join the cruisers. Two paramedics jump out and grab the injured officer, taking her back to the Ambulance.

Jay pulls up next to the ambulance with the injured officer and shuts off his bike. He takes off his helmet and views the scene before him.

"Ho boy." Jay mutters to himself, beginning to realize what he's getting himself into. He sees one of the paramedics and stops him.

"What's going on?" Jay asks.

"There was a 911 call from a cell phone about two creatures terrorizing the mall, by the time we got here the walls had been sealed by some weird goo that zapped anyone who touched it." He explains. "Who do you think you are?"

Jay grins, remembering a quote from the Ghostbusters movie that was based on his uncle's exploits.

"Back off man, I'm a scientist." Jay smiles as he walks towards the mall. He reaches into his pocket and grabs a cell phone. He dials Ray's number.

Cut to Int. Mic Mac Mall

Most people have found a place to hide, but the Scoleri Bros. are still rampaging through the mall, destroying anything and everything in their path. Ray, hiding with Mellie in the Toys 'r' Us, feels his phone vibrate.

"Hello?" He whispers into the phone.

"Ray, slight problem, I can't get into the mall. The doors are sealed with some weird energy gunk."

"Shoot." Ray curses to himself.

"Why don't you tell me how to use this pack I'm carrying?" Jay asks.

Cut to Ext. Mic Mac Mall

Jay nods every few seconds with an unreassuring "uh-huh" to Ray's instructions.

"Got it, see ya in a sec." Jay says, turning off his phone and pocketing it. He walks past the police cruisers up to the closest officer.

"There doesn't happen to be a back door anywhere is there?" Jay asks.

"Yah, but we checked that, there's no way in." The officer says, turning around. He sees Jay and smirks.

"What're you supposed to be kid, a Ghostbuster?"

"Yes, actually." Jay says, putting on the goggles, "now if you'll excuse me, I have a job to do."

Jay walks around the building to a back entrance. He smirks as he sees the ecto-plasm registering through his goggles.

"I should probably step back for this." Jay says to himself. He steps back a few extra metres and unlatches his proton gun.

He turns on the gun after a couple seconds of deliberation, the "tun-tung" of it warming up brings a feel of glee to Jay as he aims at the door.

"Here goes nothing..." He fires, a blast of yellow-orange protons shoots from the gun. blowing the door clear off its hinges. He quickly stops firing.

"Woah." Jay says as he runs into the building.

Cut to Int. Mic Mac Mall

Jay runs in through the door to see the Scoleri Bros. playing catch with a person. They look at him, a look of anger and hate apparent on their faces. They recognize the proton pack and trap that captured them 15 years ago.

"Uh-oh." Jay says as the ghostly duo fly down and charge at Jay. Jay fires at the brothers, they easily dodge and the stream hits the other glass elevator, causing it to explode, sending glass flying everywhere.

"Shit." Jay says as he takes better aim, looking for the Scoleri Bros, "Where'd they go?" 

Tony flies in from above Jay, snarling angrily. Jay looks up and jumps out of the way as Tony flies down into the floor. He comes back out in front of Jay. Jay quickly fires, snaring the ghost within the proton stream. Ray and Mellie run out from the Toys 'r' Us over to Jay who's having a little difficulty holding onto the spook.

"Mel, grab the trap from his belt." Ray orders. Mel unlatches the trap and holds it up, letting the foot pedal drop behind her. She sees Nunzio fly in from behind Ray and screeches. She holds the trap up to her face by the handle and steps back, accidently stepping on the foot pedal. The trap opens releasing a blinding beam of energy. Ray ducks as the beam shoots past him onto Nunzio, who flies straight into the trap. She moves her foot off the pedal, closing the trap.

"A little help here!" Jay asks, frustrated with Tony Scoleri. Mel comes to her senses, realizing what happened with Nunzio, she slides the trap underneath Tony Scoleri and steps on the pedal again.

"Jay, shut off the thrower!" Ray yells as the trap opens. Jay does so and quickly looks away as the energy beam pulls the second Scoleri Brother down into its short-term containment.

"Well, that was fun." Jay says, a big grin on his face.

"Maybe for you." Mel says, looking terrified.

"C'mon guys, let's go." Ray says, motioning for them to leave out the back door.

Ray, Mel, and Jay carrying the smoking trap, leave through the back door while the electric ecto-plasm begins to disipate into the air.

Cut to Int. Ray's Apartment, 20 minutes later.

Ray is pacing back and forth in the kitchen while Jay, out of the GB uniform now, is looking through the fridge for something to eat. The TV can be heard out in the living room, and Mel channel surfing.

"So Ray, what were those things? I couldn't read that metre thing of yours." Jay asks, a cookie half in his mouth.

"They were... electric class sixes, known as the.. Scoleri Brothers." Ray says hesitantly.

"The Scoleri Brothers? How do you know?" Jay asks.

"Because, I busted them almost 15 years ago." Ray says.

"But..." Jay starts when Mel calls in, "You guys might want to see this!"

Jay & Ray run into the living room to see on TV news footage of the GBHQ in New York, exploding from the Containment Unit breach.

"Oh no." Ray says, recognizing the horrific events on TV, until it shows the portal sucking up all spectral energy into it, including Slimer.

"Spud!" Ray says, watching Slimer get sucked into the portal just as it closes. Suddenly, the phone rings, spooking the lot of them.

"Hello?" Ray asks, more than a little upset.

"Ray?" Egon asks from the other side.

"Egon, what's going on?" Ray asks, thankful to hear his old friend's voice.

"You heard?" Egon asks.

"First hand from the Scoleri Brothers." Ray says sarcastically.

"What? This is worse than I thought."

"Egon, how much of the equipment is salvagable?" Ray asks, thinking of a plan.

"All the packs were unscathed, as well as most of the traps. Some of the old traps were salvagable to." Egon explains.

"What about Ecto-1?" Ray asks.

"Roland had taken the Ecto to his garage for some tuning a few days ago, he loves that car almost as much as you do." Egon laughs.

"Listen, I need you to bring up as much of the unused equipment as you can. Any old packs, traps, P.K.E. Metre's, and anything else you guys don't need." Ray insists.

"Why?" Egon asks, not following his old friend's idea.

"Because I think it's time for the Ghostbusters to expand their franchise." Ray smirks.

**To Be Continued...**   
Copyright © No Ghost Designs. 2003 Close Window 


End file.
